Breaking through to Kanda
by Hiddendemon666
Summary: Lavi/Kanda Yaoi Lavi's tired of not being able to get through to Kanda, and decides, its time for a change, even if the swordsman doesn't want it. But what happens if his plan backfires? read and review. Thanks.
1. Lavi's way, or no way

The aloof swordsman

This just popped into my head one morning, so read and review and love it. May all your fantasies by as creepy as mine.

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own a thing from D. Gray-Man. (Nor do I own any of the characters. This is a good thing for both Kanda and Lavi.)

……………………………………………………..

Lavi's eyes watched his favorite swordsman enter the cafeteria. He watched as the man got his usual food, and his usual drink. Lavi let out a sigh, his head leaning in his hand, elbow rested on the table. He watched fascinated as Kanda came over to his table.

"How do your hips do that?" Lavi asked him, still staring at the man. Kanda growled, and gently stabbed Lavi's head with his chopsticks. Lavi rubbed his smarting forehead as the man sat down.

"I told you, nothing in public, Baka." Kanda softly slurped soba into his mouth, and Lavi watched Kanda's lips. He knew how it felt to have those lips all over his body. But, something bothered Lavi about their on/off relationship. While Lavi had been sure what he did for Kanda was appreciated, the aloof swordsman never seemed to show it on his face. Lavi's eyes always held a look of adoration, or at least some acknowledgement. Kanda's eyes always had that same cold look to them. That had to change.

"Huh." Lavi stood, and walked out into the hallway, plotting, hands deep in his pockets. The last time they had sex, had been almost two weeks ago, and apart from a small kiss here and there, nothing else had happened. Was it because Lavi was too submissive? No, he argued with himself, they had both fought for dominance, and every time, Kanda always won. But Lavi didn't do it on purpose; the other man was just stronger. Maybe that was it?

"Lavi-uke, what are you doing?" Kanda's voice was a little softer than its usual angry tone. No one could see them in the hall, and he did feel something for Lavi, it was just harder for him to show. His voice still had the mocking tone from their last encounter, where he had topped Lavi once again.

"Nothing, Ba-Kanda." Kanda's eyebrow gave a twitch, and he moved over closer to Lavi, his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't call me that. Uke-chan." He teased, gently whispering into the other man's ear. But Lavi sighed. He knew Kanda hardly ever went farther that this. Well, that was too bad, because Lavi had an idea just then. One Kanda would not refuse. His arm swung out and grabbed the blue haired mans, and swung Kanda up against the wall.

Kanda let out a small grunt of pain, and glared at Lavi. Kanda's hand reached for his sword, but Lavi's hands quickly snared Kanda's and his body pressed against the other mans.

"What are you doing Uke? Nothing in public!" He hissed, only to be cut off by Lavi's mouth. Kanda opened his mouth to yell at Lavi again, but Lavi took the opportunity to make the kiss deeper, drowning his complains with his tongue. Kanda's arms pulled up to struggle, and Lavi let them, and then shoved them back over Kanda's head.

Kanda's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to move, but for once, Lavi had him pinned. Lavi's legs had moved during the kiss, spreading Kanda's wider out so the man couldn't move anywhere. Lavi's eye sparkled with triumph, and he finally pulled his mouth back, so Kanda could breathe.

Kanda's breathing wasn't very heavy, but it was hitched. He couldn't get a good breath in. The feeling of Lavi taking over him, was, although new to him, not un-enjoyable. Lavi stepped back, and released Kanda's arms, only to slip his own hands back into Kanda's hair. God how he loved Kanda's hair. Kanda ducked under his arms though, back to his aloof self.

"Don't get used to that, Lavi-uke." Kanda growled out, and headed back to his room Lavi turned to go as well, his plan finally taking action.

"My room at ten don't you dare be late." Kanda called over his shoulder, and Lavi grinned. Kanda wouldn't admit it, but he almost liked the helpless feeling of being taken control of. Almost. What possessed Lavi to do that? Kanda was curious, so he had invited Lavi to his room. We'd see what Lavi was planning. Kanda was sure, whatever it was, it wouldn't be enough. The only reason Lavi had got him pinned in the first place, was that he had dropped his guard, and it wouldn't happen again.

……………………………………………………..

Later that night, Lavi, with a smirk, left his own room. His pockets jingled merrily and he was excited. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kanda's face. A look he would personally put there. He knocked softly on the man's door, and it was opened by Kanda.

"Well this is a surprise. You're early." Kanda growled, but Lavi pushed his way in, and Kanda quickly shut the door. Both men still had there newer exorcist uniforms on. After all, undressing was half the fun. Lavi wasted no time, and went and sprawled on Kanda's bed with a smirk. Kanda's eyebrow rose with a smirk.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't say anything about sex tonight." Kanda went over to his mirror and started to brush out his hair, ignoring the other man. He watched Lavi's body through, through the glass. He watched as the man stood up, almost looking hurt. It was replaced by that grin Kanda hated so much, and Lavi's hands wrapped around his waist.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you eh? Kanda-kun?" Lavi's voice purred out his name, and it almost made Kanda shiver. Lavi's hand reached up and undid the zipper on the mans coat. Kanda whirled around in Lavi's arms, and shoved him against the wall. Lavi stifled a groan and glared back at Kanda. He had managed to get the zipper halfway down, showing some of Kanda's perfect skin. Kanda's iron grip encircled Lavi's hands, making the red head growl.

"I think you've forgotten your place, Uke-kun." Kanda hissed back, and then pulled Lavi away from the wall, and tossed him to the bed. Lavi let out a cry as he was airborne, and he landed on the bed with an 'Oof!' Lavi sat up and rubbed his chest as Kanda stalked close. He didn't look at Lavi and undid his sword, setting Mugan in the corner. Lavi's hands slid into his pocket, knowing he had to time this right.

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to.." Lavi leaned back, shoving off his body, and he watched Kanda's eye follow his every move.

"Refresh my memory?" Lavi rolled the words of his tongue, not missing the lusty look Kanda was giving him.

"Very well." Kanda muttered, and leaned forward on the bed, and slowly undid the rest of the zipper, and flung his longer coat behind him. Lavi watched, fascinated. He wanted to lick up and down that perfect skin. Ah, he was getting distracted. Lavi lay back on the bed, near Kanda's headboard, like he knew Kanda wanted. As Kanda slid over top of Lavi with a smirk, Lavi took his chance. With one swift move, he slid the links over Kanda's wrist, and under the headboard. At the same time, he planted his legs and flipped himself and Kanda over. Kanda had a second to realize what was going on, before Lavi snapped the other side of the handcuff's shut over his wrists, and moved to sit happily on the blue haired man's stomach. Kanda glared at Lavi.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" He hissed, and bit back a soft whimper as Lavi's hands traced over the trapped mans chest, giving Kanda's exposed nipple a soft tweak. Lavi leaned in closer, allowing his body weight to stretch Kanda against the unforgiving metal of the headboard and the cuffs.

"Cheating. I'm not the Uke anymore, Kanda-kun." Kanda's eyes widened, as what Lavi had said sunk in.

"No." He hissed, pulling against the cuffs, only to have Lavi let his full weight fall on Kanda, pulling the man's arms out straight and making him wince. Lavi's fingers gently traced over Kanda's perfect glaring face.

"Now then, Uke-chan, what shall we do first?" Kanda hissed angrily at Lavi's comment, glaring up at the other man and rattling the cuffs.

"I'm not your Uke-anything." Kanda spat, clearly pissed. Lavi smiled and sat back, with his hands still in their fingerless gloves tracing down Kanda's chest.

"Oh, but you will be, Kanda-kun." Lavi smiled, and undid the large belt around Kanda's waist, only to have the man pull up, and kick him in the head. Lavi let out a cry of surprise and fell off the bed. Kanda glared and sat up, still trying vainly to pull out of the cuffs. It was no good. He pulled back the feeling of dread, confident he could turn this around.

"Now, Kanda-kun," Lavi sighed, sitting back up. He crawled again onto the bed, and over top of Kanda, this time, spreading the man's legs with his own. He placed a finger against Kanda's protesting mouth.

"Lets not try that again, hm?" Lavi's green eye sparkled as his hands traced over Kanda's chin, and then back into his hair. Lavi slowly unwrapped the hair tie, releasing all the blue hair around the mans body. Lavi loved it when Kanda's hair was down.

"Ow!" Lavi hissed as Kanda bit his finger. Lavi for once glared at Kanda, making his heart skip a beat. What was this look? And from Lavi? It made Kanda shiver. Lavi leaned in close, his warm breath misting over Kanda's own mouth, making him want to kiss Lavi in spite of himself.

"I can see you need some discipline." Lavi softly muttered, and it was Kanda who kissed him first. Lavi pulled back with a chuckle.

"Oh no, not yet." He smiled and started to slide his own jacket zipper, when he thought better of it. He moved up, leaning his chest over Kanda's face.

"Unzip it, Kanda-kun." Kanda gave out a low hiss, and head butted Lavi in the stomach, the man gave a gasp, but didn't move.

"No." Kanda growled, and bucked, trying to get the other man off. Lavi had his work cut out for him.

"Very well." Lavi's hand wrenched Kanda's belt off, earning a gasp from the man as it pulled his hips around roughly. He sat back on Kanda's legs, making sure the man could see what he was going to do. Kanda's eyes widened as Lavi's hands slowly and teasingly traced over the man's clothed crotch. Lavi cupped in between Kanda's legs, running his hand back and forth, oh so slowly. Kanda's eyelids fluttered, and his breathing hitched. No, not now.

"Clothes…." Kanda managed to gasp out as Lavi's hand tightened, and rubbed a little faster. Despite where they were now, Kanda didn't want to have to do laundry in the morning. Who knew what questions it might make arise? Lavi's eyebrow raised and his hand put even more tension on Kanda, toeing the line between pleasure and pain.

"Then you have to take mine off first." Kanda bit back a whimper, trying to regain control of the situation. Lavi's hand moved and Kanda blew out a breath of air.

"Fine damn it." Kanda hissed as Lavi once again moved over top of him. Kanda's teeth found the zipper on Lavi's coat, and he pulled down slowly, teasing Lavi just as much. As the zipper neared its end, Kanda let go, and licked a long line up to Lavi's ribs, and bit Lavi's nipple. Lavi gave a shudder, and turned, tossing off the jacket.

"Sometimes I can't believe you." Lavi huffed, rubbing the sore, and now red, spot. Now both men were half naked, and Lavi smirked, unzipping Kanda's pants. Kanda let out another low growl.

"If mine go, yours go." Kanda growled out, and Lavi smirked, popping off the button on Kanda's pants.

"You're not in charge now Kanda-kun, I am." He smiled as Kanda tried to kick again, but Lavi caught his foot, and unzipped Kanda's boot, and then flung it across the room. He did the same to the other, and then moved back up to Kanda's pants. He slid them off while Kanda cursed. Now, Kanda was only wearing his black boxers. Lavi, still had on his pants, but had slipped off his boots as well. Now, he sat teasingly between Kanda's legs.

"Damn it Lavi, your not doing this." Kanda's voice was dangerously low, but Lavi didn't care, and tugged off Kanda's boxers. Kanda gave a twitch as the cold air hit him. Lavi didn't give him time to yell, but slowly slid his hand over Kanda's arsenal. Kanda bit back a whimper.

"You've never had this done before, have you?" Lavi smirked, tracing his fingers over Kanda's member, but didn't get a moan. Instead, he saw Kanda's lip bleeding. Kanda was indeed biting his lips to stop a moan from coming out. Lavi smirked, and finished bringing Kanda to attention. He then slid his leather clad crotch over Kanda's, his hips moving over Kanda's, whose eyes were slammed shut in order not to cry out in pleasure. Lavi pulled Kanda into a rough kiss, making the man's eyes open. He moved his hips again, and without anything to bite on, Kanda let out a moan right into Lavi's mouth. Lavi drew back, his hands tracing down Kanda's sides.

"There it is." He smiled, and then starting at Kanda's ear, kissed and softly bit his way down to Kanda's stomach. He gave Kanda's neck special attention, making sure to leave a large hickey on the side. Around Kanda's stomach, he stopped biting, and then moved his kiss slowly down Kanda's member. Kanda's hips bucked and he let out a loud moan.

"Goddamn you Lavi." He breathlessly hissed, the feeling of Lavi's lips on his most sensitive area driving him nuts. Lavi only smirked, and licked the Kanda's head, making the man shudder.

"You'd at least better swallow." Kanda huffed out, pulling on the handcuffs, and making his wrists burn, in an attempt to bring back his sanity. Lavi grinned, and started to take in Kanda's slightly larger length. Kanda bit back another moan, but his body shuddered in pleasure. Lavi's tongue licked over Kanda's member, slowly taking it all down his throat. Kanda finally moaned out louder. His hips bucked, and Lavi almost lost his balance. Lavi knew it was going to take a little more with Kanda, and he slid Kanda out a little, and his hands gently started to rub Kanda's testicles. Kanda moaned louder, his body shuddering, and he cursed the feeling in his stomach. It burned, and Kanda's head bent back as he went. Lavi did indeed swallow, his throat working around Kanda's member as he let go of Kanda's manhood. Kanda lay there panting, and Lavi grinned, climbing over the mans body.

"Well, how was that? Kanda-uke?" Lavi smirked, kissing the blue haired man. Kanda's eyes fluttered and Lavi's tongue thrusted down his throat. Kanda moaned again, and Lavi moved back, to give the breathless man some room. Kanda was breathing heavily, and panting, sweat gleaming on his chest. Lavi looked, and somewhere, he could still see Kanda's defiant smirk.

"Horrible." Kanda spat out, trying to pull himself up, utterly disgusted with himself. Lavi's eyebrow rose.

"Oh really?" He smiled, his hand shooting back down to Kanda's member, pumping it. Kanda let out a groan of pleasure.

"Let me hear you say it, Kanda-uke." Kanda scowled, through a moan of pleasure at Lavi's teasing smirk. He hated that smirk.

"No." He hissed, and Lavi sat up then, and unbuttoned his pants.

"Remember, you asked for this." Lavi smirked, sliding out of his pants. Kanda's eyes widened at the bulge in Lavi's underwear. He was ready, but Kanda wasn't.

"No, I refuse!" He hissed, and Lavi smirked, laying on Kanda, knowing Kanda could feel him on his legs. Lavi's finger traced over the nipple he had bit, making Kanda shudder again at the sensation.

"You don't have a choice." And Kanda knew it. Kanda knew he wanted it. He wanted Lavi over him like this. But he wouldn't let the brat know it. Lavi smiled and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, making them wet. Kanda watched, afraid to look away. No, he didn't want to look away. He stared at Lavi, hanging there ready. He watched as Lavi twirled his tongue over his own fingers. Kanda bit back a moan as Lavi slid his first finger in, gently probing around. Lavi, unlike Kanda, was not as rough. That first night, Kanda had slammed into him. But Lavi wanted to leave Kanda wanting for more. And that's exactly what he was going to do. He entered his second finger, oh so slowly, sliding them in and out of Kanda's entrance. The blue haired man moaned.

"Damn you." He cussed. Lavi smirked. He would get Kanda to scream his name, he knew it. He then slid both fingers out, and slid Kanda's hips into the air. The other man groaned, and Lavi grinned for the umpteenth time. He teasingly poked his head over Kanda's entrance. Kanda's eyelids flutter again, and his breathing got harder.

"Lav-No! Damn it." Kanda cursed out loud. Was he really going to be reduced to this? He had almost said it. Lavi pushed at his entrance, oh so slowly, watching Kanda squirm.

"Say it, or I'll make you." Lavi teased, pushing himself slowly in. Kanda's hips bucked, and if Lavi hadn't been holding them, he would have fallen back. Kanda's hands dug into the metal of the handcuffs, trying not to scream out.

"Then make me," Kanda breathed, and Lavi finally thrust all the way in. Lavi drew back out slowly though, just fast enough he didn't stop completely. Kanda cursed, twisting the metal into his wrists and biting back whimpers.

"Say it, dear Kanda-uke, or I'll keep it this slow." Kanda's whole body ached with need, and he knew Lavi had him. But would he really? Lavi started to thrust in again, and he managed to hit Kanda's prostate. Kanda couldn't stop a moan from coming out, and the feeling in his stomach was back. He furiously twisted his hands around, trying for pain, but he couldn't stop the pleasure from Lavi. He groaned.

"Lavi-kun, go faster." He scowled, panting for breath. Lavi stopped completely, hovering over that spot, and Kanda couldn't take it. He came again, onto the bed and Lavi's chest was well as his own.

"Damn." He huffed, his eyes half closed in pleasure, and he moved his hips over Lavi's, making Lavi move inside him. Lavi growled, and pulled out entirely, leaving Kanda groaning.

"No Kanda, that's cheating." He shook a finger and Kanda moaned, his body throbbing with need.

"Say it, or I swear to god I'll leave you here and now." Kanda panted into the sheets, and he knew Lavi meant it. He grit his teeth.

"Fine. Lavi-Seme. Happy?" He spat out, and Lavi smiled, returned to Kanda's entrance, and moving in. Kanda couldn't keep the scowl off his face and he moaned, low and long. Lavi finally gave a hard thrust, and it almost sent Kanda over the edge.

"Lavi-Seme, what?" Kanda groaned as Lavi stopped again. Lavi had to give the man credit though, he hadn't thought Kanda would last this long. Kanda's breath came out in a huff, and he breathily turned to look at Lavi.

"Lavi-Seme, do it." He pleaded, trying to avoid losing all his dignity. Lavi scowled and pulled out and off the bed, reaching for his pants. Kanda let out a groan of distaste and anger. He was really going to make him say it. Kanda bit back a sigh, his whole body shuddering from Lavi's touch. He wanted to finish that, he did.

"Lavi-Seme, fuck me, please?" Kanda managed out, feeling ashamed of himself. Lavi smirked and bounded onto the bed, still ready with a smirk on his face, that pissed off Kanda.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lavi muttered breathlessly, entering Kanda for the third time. Kanda moaned, and hissed at the same time. Lavi wouldn't ever let him forget this.

…………………………………………………………….

So there it is. If you like review, and if I get enough, I'll write a sequel. I had a lot of fun writing this. 3 Even though it took forever to get up. T.T


	2. A turn of events

So thanks a lot guys I'm so happy, and well, here's a second part, I just love this pairing

So thanks a lot guys I'm so happy, and well, here's a second part, I just love this pairing. So thanks again, and tell me what you think.

………………………………………………..part 2

"Mm, Kanda-kun?" Lavi whispered, into the swordsman's ear, gently biting it, his hand snaking around the still sleeping man's bare waist. He was so warm. Lavi's head snuggled into Kanda's shoulder, still marveling about how good last night had gone.

"What?" Kanda mumbled, giving a sleepy smile and his neck twitching happily at Lavi's touch. His own hands were still stuck to the headboard, both men had fallen asleep soon after, and it was the next morning. Lavi smiled, a little more awake, and slid his hand up to Kanda's mouth and then he kissed Kanda gently. The still sleepy man kissed happily back. Lavi pulled back with a smile, his hand absentmindedly running along Kanda's bare thigh.

"Last night was something, hm?" To his surprise, Kanda nodded, his own head now lying on Lavi's chest. (Even with his arms over his head) Lavi turned his other hand to run through Kanda's hair. Kanda's eyes looked up at Lavi's. Lavi couldn't hold back a grin and sat up, now facing Kanda, his hands running down Kanda's chest.

"Oh but there's something I forgot." Lavi grinned, and Kanda smiled, thinking it was more of last nights games, and shuddered under Lavi's flirting touch.

"I don't have the key to the handcuffs." Lavi's grin was back. Kanda's eyes narrowed and all the feeling from last evening were gone.

"You. _What?"_ He hissed, moving to smack Lavi with his feet, but the red head had moved off the bed with a nervous chuckle.

"You heard me Kanda-Uke." He smiled at the enraged man sweetly, getting close enough to the bed to stroke the mans hair and kiss his forehead. Kanda growled, trying to be able to head butt Lavi, but the red head wisely moved.

"Oh, you are more than dead." Kanda hissed through clenched teeth. Lavi only smiled and picked up his clothes off the floor, along with Kanda's. He went over back to the bed fully clothed, aware of Kanda's seething. He went over to slide Kanda's underwear and pants back on at least, only to get kicked in the head. He fell over with a grimace, and stood holding his head.

"Well, I could leave you naked for them to find……." Lavi shrugged, and with a frustrated sigh, Kanda lay still. He waited for Lavi to finish doing his belt, giving a shudder of pleasure as Lavi's hands rested on his hips. Lavi gave a grin and gently squeezed the fuming man's pants front, smiling as Kanda held back a whimper of pleasure. This was followed by Kanda's legs wrapping around Lavi's head, in a wonderful version of a headlock.

"Not helping." Kanda hissed, and Lavi tried to slip out of Kanda's hold. Lavi squirmed, but no luck. He looked at Kanda helplessly.

"You know, this really isn't helping either of us……" Lavi left off, and Kanda's legs tightened, making it harder for Lavi to breathe. Kanda grinned.

"Oh, but its helping me greatly." His legs constricted more around Lavi's neck, and the red head tried again.

"Come on Kanda…………I'll go get a saw…." He managed out, and Kanda growled.

"No, just get your damn hammer." Kanda snarled, his foot managing to kick Lavi's head.

"Now. And don't you dare leave, or else…….." Kanda hissed, releasing Lavi, who stood, rubbing his neck.

"Alright, you don't have to get so mad……" Lavi reached in his pocket and brought out his hammer.

"Here we go!" Kanda closed his eyes, and moved his arms out a little so Lavi would have room. All he heard was the sound of running feet, and then the door slam. Kanda's eyes snapped open, and he growled. Lavi, meanwhile, was speeding down the hallway. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"LAVI!!" The man in question winced, and ran faster.

………………………………………………………

Later that week, Lavi limped again out of Kanda's room. That smug bastard, he fumed to himself. Lavi reached his room, and sat down on his bed with a grimace of pain. He didn't know who had gotten Kanda free, (he had refused to tell Lavi,) but the man had made him pay dearly. Every night since then, Kanda had taken Lavi. And taken him hard. Even though at the time, Lavi had no complaints, later, when the sex was over, he was having problems. His whole body ached, from his ass to his shoulders. He lay back on his bed with a hiss of pain.

"Why the hell does your ass have to hurt every time you move? Ugh." Lavi groaned, reached for the bottle of Advil he now lived on. He swallowed two, and closed his eye with a small smile. But it had been worth it, to hear Kanda say those words. To date, that was the only time he had gotten advantage of Kanda, the blue haired man made sure of that. He was soon asleep.

Kanda smirked as he walked out of his room, pulling his door shut. His ponytail swayed as he turned to head towards the cafeteria to get breakfast. He knew it wouldn't be long before Lavi broke. Kanda's rough sex had a purpose, and he figured it be around tonight or tomorrow. As he was walking, Kanda passed Lavi's door. With a shrug, he opened it and stepped in. He noticed his favorite red head passed out on his bed. He walked over silently, noticing how peaceful Lavi look. Kanda bent over, studying Lavi's face.

"Your hair looks better without the headband, Baka." Kanda muttered softly, and slipped it out of Lavi's hair, loving the feeling of his fingers sliding through the soft hair. He set in on the table and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Lavi's chest rise and fall. Yes, he would do it tonight. Kanda stood slowly, as to not move the bed. His fingers rested lightly on Lavi's cheek as the man slept on, and bent over the other man. Kanda's other hand went into his pocket, and pulled out a card. This he set on Lavi's headband on the table. His fingers traced one last time over Lavi's sleeping form, and then he turned and left.

Lavi woke up later in the evening.

"Crap, I slept all day!" He sat up, wincing as he pulled the muscles in his ass. He looked over to see his headband on the bedside table, along with a note. He groaned and reached for it.

"God damn you Kanda. Sexy bastard….." He muttered and flipped open the note. He read what he knew was inside, and headed down to dinner, planning on getting some more pain killers as well.

(Angry cats)

Kanda sat back on his bed, waiting for Lavi. He knew the other man would come. Sure enough, the door opened, and Lavi poked his head around. For once though, he didn't have his green head band with him. Kanda let out a rare smile and as soon as he stood, it was replaced with the usual frown. He unbuttoned his coat, making sure Lavi's eyes watched as Kanda stripped. He tossed the black coat over to the wall with a fling. He raised his eye brow at Lavi, Mugen sitting by the bed.

"Shall we start? Oh that's right," Kanda left off, strutting over to Lavi and tossing a hand over his shoulder, pulling the red haired man to his side.

"You don't have a choice." He hissed in Lavi's ear. Lavi's eye twitched, but he was used to it now. This was how every night went. He let Kanda get him on the bed, and sat up on his elbows as the blue haired man straddled him. Kanda's fingers undid the buttons on Lavi's jacket, and soon it was in the same pile with Kanda's coat. Kanda let his fingers trace over Lavi's sculpted chest, not failing to notice the bite marks he had left earlier. Kanda owned the line between pleasure and pain.

"Kanda-kun, do we have to do this tonight? I'm still…..sore." Kanda inwardly smirked. Now it was time.

"Yes." Lavi blew out a sigh of frustration, and leaned back on the bed.

"But tonight's going to be a little different." Lavi looked up. Was Kanda going to let him top? He opened his mouth to ask, but was meet with a glare. Then what was going on?

"Come on." Kanda growled at Lavi, teasingly pulling at the man's belt. Puzzled, Lavi slipped it off and his pants as well. Kanda however, put a hand to stop him as he went to take off his boxers.

"Now mine." Kanda set back, and watched as Lavi, with a puzzled look on his face, slid off Kanda's pants with ease, stroking his fingers down Kanda's pale flesh. Kanda held back a shiver of pleasure. He too kept on his boxers, and then put his arms over Lavi's neck.

"Now that all the shit's out of the way, maybe we can be a couple." Kanda muttered into Lavi's ear, whose eye widened. Was Kanda serious? Kanda's hand slid down Lavi's back, making slow circles. Lavi eagerly leaned into the touch, his hands sliding over Kanda's thighs. Kanda allowed this, and moved his mouth by Lavi's neck. Lavi expected a bite, but Kanda's lips only brushed along his ear, and then down his jaw line, pulling a blush from Lavi. Kanda's hands made there way back up, and the one cupped the side of Lavi's face. Kanda's mouth hovered over Lavi's, the red head moving to close the distance. He was stopped by one finger.

"Now what's this? A blush? Surely after all that sex, and now nothing more than a little kiss has you blushing?" Kanda scorned him, and he closed the distance, kissing Lavi softly for the first time, letting his lips slowly meld to Lavi's, his tongue gently exploring Lavi's mouth. The blush on Lavi deepened, and as Kanda pulled away, he gasped for air.

"This somehow seems more……intimate." He managed out, his hands wrapping around Kanda's waist, his fingers sliding over the man's smooth skin. Kanda's forehead rested on his own, and their noses softly touched.

"That's because it is, baka." Kanda softly whispered, and pulled Lavi in for another small kiss. Now, Lavi realized, everything Kanda had set up for him, had been a test. A test to see if Lavi could handle what he thought Kanda was. This, was the softer side of Kanda, and Lavi realized that this was what the other man wanted. Not sex, but someone he could have a relationship with. And Lavi wanted that as well. He kissed back, slowly, his hands winding into Kanda's hair and finding the hair tie. He slipped it out, watching Kanda's hair cascade down. They broke the kiss, and Lavi just took a moment.

"Hold still for a second." Kanda actually did, and Lavi's hands traced over Kanda's face. His fingers brushed over the lips, the bridge of Kanda's nose, and Kanda's eyelids fluttered as Lavi's fingers slipped over those as well. Lastly, Lavi slid his hands over Kanda's forehead, (Under his bangs) and into the back of his hair, pulling gently on the strands, feeling them glide under his fingers. He once again closed the gap, and he and Kanda kissed again. Soon, both men were on their sides, neither one dominate, Lavi with a happy blush on his face, and a hint of pink on Kanda's.

Kanda's mouth started at Lavi's neck, and the man leaned back as Kanda's lips ghosted over his chest, licking a slow line down to Lavi's stomach. Kanda's eyes watched Lavi through his bangs, as he started back up, this time kissing gently, his fingers trailing up the sides of Lavi's body at the same time. Lavi shuddered happily, his hands on top of Kanda's as they traced up his stomach. Kanda stopped at Lavi's neck. Lavi's knee's were on either side of Kanda, with the blue haired man's chest on Lavi's. Kanda slipped his hands out from under Lavi's, and put them on the bed for support. The other hand came back up, on the other side of Lavi's neck. Kanda started to kiss the area, and then to gently bite it, and then finally suck on it.

Lavi's head leaned back in pleasure, his own arms back to stop him from falling. Kanda had never given Lavi a hickey, only bites. His hand came up and stroked Kanda's head, parting the blue hair down Kanda's back. Soon, Kanda came up, and the kissed again. Lavi breathlessly snaked his hands around Kanda's waist, snagging at the boxers. Kanda's iron grip stopped him.

"Not tonight. You're still sore." Kanda whispered into Lavi's ear, and pulled him onto the sheets. Lavi lay still, puzzled, on his side. Kanda slid around to Lavi's back, and molded his body around Lavi's, spooning him. His arm snacked over Lavi's chest, pulling him close. His one leg went between Lavi's, wrapping around the red head. Lavi wanted to turn to face Kanda, but he was stuck. Kanda's other arm was busy, running down Lavi's thigh, and then closer to Lavi's groin. Lavi gave out a pleasurable moan. Kanda smirked into the back of Lavi's neck, giving it a kiss.

"I told you, nothing funny tonight." He whispered, gently licking Lavi's ear, and then teasingly pulling on it.

"Then why all this?" Lavi whined as Kanda's mouth left his ear. He moved closer to Kanda, marveling at the warmth the man put off. He could hear Kanda smirk, and the hand gently covered Lavi's eyes. Lavi knew Kanda wanted to sleep with him, and as if to prove this, pulled up the covers. Kanda didn't answer till he was sure he was wrapped around Lavi, and Lavi was settled. Kanda's smirk grew as he closed his eyes, his head resting in the hollow of Lavi's neck. His hand felt a pressure, and Lavi's hand had closed around it. Lavi smiled to himself as Kanda's head brushed against his back. They were just about as close as they could get. Kanda took this opportunity to answer Lavi, his body falling asleep.

"Because I'm out of fresh sheets, and Komui said he's not washing anymore this week."

……………………………………………………………………

So what did you think? Not as much Yaoi, but this one was fun to write I had a couple of different ways to end it, but went with this one. Thanks for all the reviews


End file.
